The first time I met you
by VeggieVampBabe
Summary: This is the story about what would have happeend to the Cullens if Bella had gone to live in Jacksonville with her mother. Please read, better than it sounds LOL!
1. First Look

**First look**

I was falling. Faster and faster, then I hit the ground. I broke into a million pieces. I screamed out in terror and pain, but nobody heard me. I woke up, panic stricken. My breaths came in short gasps. I realized that I had been asleep. I slowly steadied myself, and looked around. Something in the corner moved, but I figured it was just Say. She was my cat. I slumped back down into my bed and drifted off to sleep again.

It was morning in Treth. Treth was the small town that I lived it ever since I was born. My dad left us when I was 3, and said that Treth was the worst place he had ever been. So he moved to New York, which is really far from Washington State. I have to agree though, that Treth isn't the brightest place in the world. In fact, it was always dark. I thought this only happened in Alaska, but apparently not.

_So much for working on my sun tan _I thought stumbling down the stairs. Sadly stairs were not an improvement in our house. My mom built us one, and when I got older she added a second story, just for me. The only bad thing was walking down the stairs. Especially in the morning. But like I was saying, I can never work on my tan. It's too dark, but even worse, everyone else has a tan. Everyone but me. We never go out of town for the summer, so while everyone is soaking up sun on the beach, I'm sitting at home.

"Come on down honey, I have to hurry up and get to work!" My mom was yelling to me. She had to get up really early in the mornings, even during summer, to go and work at the hospital. Sometimes I really hated it, but other times, like when I wanted to be alone, it was nice. I rushed down the stairs, almost tripping and killing myself, and stood in front of my mom. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, then left. I smiled to myself. I had the whole house to myself.

I ate breakfast and trudged back upstairs. As I looked into my mirror, I shrieked. My blondish hair was all tangled and everywhere. Today was not going to be a good day. As I got my comb off of my desk, I noticed something was different. My desk was out of place. _That's really weird _I thought. I knew that my cat wasn't big enough to move it, I hadn't been over there, and my mom never comes up to my room. I shrugged it off, thinking I must have done it before, and started working on my hair. It hurt like crazy. I kept telling myself that I should cut it just a little, but I never did.

After I had finally brushed out my hair and put on my makeup, which really did enhance my green eyes, I got dressed. I never wanted to dress fancy during the summer, so I just got some jeans and a t-shirt. As always, I decided just to sit down in my chair and read for the entire day. I opened up one of my favorite books, 'Anne of Green Gables,' and started to read it for the tenth time. I love how she sat up on the wagon, and had a vivid imagination, naming everything she saw. After reading the first few pages, I grew tired of reading. Normally this wouldn't happen, but today I just didn't feel like it.

I got out of my chair with some struggle, and went over to my desk. On my desk sat my new laptop. Mom said I would need one starting Treth High. Yuck, high school. I just wasn't ready. I opened my laptop and found I had a new message. I thought this was weird, since all my friends were out of town and had completely no access to a computer. I knew I had been with all of my friends for at least a few weeks one summer or another. I opened up my email and looked at the sender. It was my dad.

It read,

Hey,

Niki, this is your dad. I just wanted to let you know that I have a present for you since your starting high school. It should be there soon.

Love,

Dad

This was just like my dad. I should have known he was going to give me a gift. I sat back and thought about what it could be. The message was only a few hours old, so I knew I wasn't going to get the present any time soon. _Damn_ I thought. I reread the message again. I noticed that he used the name Niki instead of Nicole. Nicole was my real name, and nobody called me Niki unless something was up. I decided that I shouldn't worry about it any more, since I had no idea what it could be. Shutting down my laptop, I went back downstairs, carefully this time.

I looked out the window, and surprisingly it was sunny. Today was getting more and more weird. I flung open the door and ran outside. It was hot with a breeze blowing, the perfect summer day. I looked around and saw nobody that was outside enjoying this like I was, so I went back in to get a blanket and some shorts. After my quick change from jeans to shorts, I laid out my blanket and just lied out. I wasn't tanning; no weather was good enough for that. So I just lay there, enjoying the day. I heard this really loud sound. It was startling after it had been so quiet. I had closed my eyes, so I opened them really quickly. There was a big moving van headed up the road.

I was in a panic. Maybe this was the present my dad was talking about. What if he was moving back in? I shook my head to keep myself from thinking those thoughts. Mom and dad were not going to get back together, no matter how much they loved me, and really, I didn't care. Lucky for me though, it wasn't my dad, it was someone new. I would know too, because all the kids in Treth all went to Elementary, Middle, and now High school together. _These must be the people who are moving into the Johnsons old house_ I thought. They must be pretty rich then. As the moving van rolled by, or should I say, moving van_s_, I caught a glimpse of one of the children moving in. He was white, whiter than I was, with brilliant golden eyes, and brownish hair. He was drop dead hot.

I blinked a few times, just to be sure I wasn't dreaming. He was staring at me as they rode past, and then he laughed. I was stunned that he laughed at me. Then I realized what I was wearing. I had pulled out the wrong shorts. These were the ones that had holes in them. Everywhere. I covered my mouth, too shocked to say anything. It was just like me to embarrass myself in front of a cute guy. My good day was over. I jumped up and ran inside, too embarrassed to remember to pick up the blanket. Mom would get it when she got home. I flew up the stairs so fast that I was surprised I didn't fall. I ripped off the shorts and pulled my pants back on. That's why I usually stuck to pants.

I walked over to my window and pulled the blinds up. The sun shone into my room and blinded me for an instant. Then sun quickly receded though, and my eyes were used to the sun quickly. I looked back to the outside and I could clearly see the Johnsons old house from my room. It was the biggest house in Treth. Two stories, 4 bathrooms, and 6 bedrooms. Not to mention a huge kitchen and living room. My mom had always wanted to live in that house. The moving vans were just pulling into the driveway. I stared, even though it's not polite. There were a lot of people, seven to be exact. I went to go and sit at my desk so I wouldn't seem rude to be staring. I ran over and pulled up all my blinds, letting even more sunlight in. I ran over to my desk and pretended to be on my laptop. I know I shouldn't have been spying, but I was curious.

People were walking out of the house, holding out arms to each other. One of the people was the guy that had laughed at me. My cheeks got really red, so I looked away from their house for a minute. Then I thought how weird that was because nobody had been living in that house for ever. I shrugged and turned my head to watch again. This time I turned away as soon as I looked. That guy that laughed at me was looking right at me. I heard a scratch at my door, and I quickly ran to get it. Say decided it was time to bask in the sun that had taken over my room a few minutes ago. But I was gone now. I laughed as she went from window to window, trying to find which one had more sunlight, but that was none of them. When she got to the window that looked at the Johnsons old house, I took a peek to see if that guy was still staring at me. Luckily he wasn't, so I had nothing to worry about. I decided that I should do something while I wad on my laptop, so I decided to see what classes I would have for High School. My classes were, in order, American History, Algebra, Gym, Lunch, Free period, and then Language class.

I hated my classes. They were all ones that I never did want to take, so of course I get stuck with them. The only good thing was lunch and free period were back to back. I heard a knock on my door, and of course, stumbled down the stairs to get it. I swished my hair out of my face and opened the door.

"Hel..." I said, and then stopped when I was looking up. Standing at my door was that guy that laughed at me. His jaw was clenched, just like he didn't want to be, just as much as I really didn't want him here. My face turned a bright, bright red, and I could tell because I just got hotter and hotter. He chuckled as my face got red, but it wasn't a normal chuckle. It was humorless. I looked down at my shoes.

"Hey, um, I was wondering, my sister, Alice, needs a pair of sneakers; do you have any she might be able to borrow?" He had such a velvet voice. I said "Yeah sure" a little too quickly, and then I was leading him upstairs. I paused outside my door. Was I really going to lead a boy into my bedroom? Well I had to.

"What size does you sister wear, Alice I mean?" I asked him. I mumbled it, so I thought he couldn't hear, but he did.

"She wears a size 7," he quickly answered me. That was exactly my size. I opened up my door, and he gasped. I bit down on my lip a little too hard. I didn't see anything wrong with my room, it wasn't too messy, there was nothing "girlie" on the floor. I couldn't figure it out.

"Your room is so, well, clean!" He seemed to be amazed, but the hard edge to his voice didn't lessen. I didn't get it though. My room was kind of messy. I ran over and picked up the first pair of sneakers I found, they were white, and ran back to give them to him. He went back to the door, and said,

"Hey, thanks for the shoes, by the way, I'm Edward Cullen."

**Ok. It's sort of short, I know. Rate and Comment please, and I'll post more. And trust me, there's a lot more.**

**With love,**

**Janie **


	2. My Bikini

My Bikini

Edward had left the house in a hurry. After he was gone I blushed two more times, just thinking about him. I couldn't believe it. I mean, he was just a guy, right? Mom called and said that she wasn't going to be able to make it home tonight. I didn't mind, she normally wasn't home with the hospital and all. I sat in my room surfing the internet for awhile, then I remembered my stomach was grumbling. I giggled a little, remembering when my mom used to tell me that if I didn't feed my tummy, my tummy would eat me. I used to laugh so hard at that. I carefully went down the stairs and started to poke around the kitchen. There wasn't anything to make a good dinner, so I just popped a can of soup onto the stove. I turned on the radio up in my bedroom since there really wasn't anything to do, and I realized that one of my favorite songs was on. I listened to it for awhile while I was waiting for my soup to heat up.

I went back into the kitchen to see if my soup was ready, and it was. Well I know that nobody would be surprised that soup was ready, of course, but it was in a bowl with a spoon in it. I knew that I hadn't done it, so I was wondering who could have. I ran out into the driveway to see if my mom was home. She was, so I was thankful that I apparently wasn't seeing things. I then saw a yellow Porsche drive bye and whistled. I had never seen a car that nice in Treth. Then I heard mom's bedroom door open and saw her face light up as I walked inside.

"Hey Nicole, I got your soup ready for you, I thought you were upstairs?" she said with a smile. I was really happy she was home; I thought she wasn't going to make it.

"Yeah, I was, oh mom, you should have told me you were coming home and I would have made something for you!" I remembered why I had made the soup; it was just for me, not her. But I mean, she could have some if she wanted; that wouldn't be a problem.

"Oh no Nicole, it's fine, I ate at the clinic," my mom pleasantly replied. She normally ate at the clinic, so it wasn't a big surprise. Sometimes my mom said the food is better than when she cooks. I have to admit, sometimes it is. We giggled for a minute, which is something me and my mom don't do too often, and I picked up my soup and went upstairs. Of course, I got up to the top of the stairs and felt proud of myself. I hadn't spilt any soup. Then I tripped, and it went all over me. I shrieked out in pain when that hot soup hit my shirt, and then soaked through to my skin. My mom ran upstairs to see what was wrong.

"Oh Nicole!" she whispered, panic stricken. She ran to go and get a cold towel while I was there looking like; an idiot jumping up and down mumbling through my clenched teeth, "It's hot, it's hot!"

After I was all taken care of and I smelled like chicken noodle soup, I went to clean up my floor. Luckily for me, for once something worked out, the floors in my room are tile. It was too easy to clean up. I decided since I was already covered in soup that I might as well take a shower. I went into my bathroom and turned on my shower, the hot water soothing, unlike the hot soup that was splattered all over me. Just for good measures, I washed my hair too. I stepped out of the shower and got my PJ's on, only my favorites. They weren't really PJ's but they felt like them. They were just shorts from cheerleading camp, and then a spaghetti strap top. But I liked them, and that's all that mattered.

I stepped back over to my computer to see what I could get into before bed. I had another message from dad. This time it read:

Niki,

I really hope you like this present I've sent you. I think this could be the best one ever. Call me when you get it, or if it's too late then just email me.

Love,

Dad

I was really worried now. My dad had emailed me twice in one day, and then told me that this could be the best present ever? I tried to calm down my breathing, but I was really worked up. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I heard a knock at my door so I quickly shut down my computer. No need for my mom to get over excited about what dad was giving me. I said come in, and just like I thought, my mom did. Not for what I had expected though.

"Nicole, you have a visitor," my mom anxiously said. I was wondering who in the world would want to see me at 11:30 at night.

"Its Niki mom," I told her, rolling my eyes and followed her downstairs. Edward was standing at the door, his jaw clenched; again.

"Here are your shoes," he said through his clenched teeth. It looked like it hurt him to say something to me. Every word that he said was pained. I could see something different about him. I stared at him for a moment, not taking my shoes. I realized what I had been wondering about. His eyes were no longer a golden color. They were black, pitch black.

"Nicole, take your shoes sweetie, don't make him wait outside," my mom told me. I quickly snapped back to reality and took the shoes. "Goodnight Edward!" mom called after him waving. Edward had already turned around and was quickly walking down the driveway. I pulled my mom back and shut the door. Sometimes it was as if I had to be the adult around here.

"Mom, go and get some sleep, okay?" I pleaded. I knew she had to get some rest. The clinic must have been hard on her today. She nodded her head and trotted off to her room. I squinted my eyes and shook my head. Sometimes I just didn't get her. I walked back upstairs and looked at my shoes. They were a little bit dirty, but no trauma. I sighed, and then threw them into my closet. I decided that tonight I didn't feel like reading, so I put a small lamp on, and then turned off the light. I didn't sleep with a nightlight; it was only so I could find my way back to my bed without hurting myself, too badly.

I had another awful dream that night. This time, I was running to catch this guy that had my purse, right? He turns into a bat though! Instead of my chasing him, he was chasing me, and all he wanted to do was eat my face off. I woke up shrieking again. My mom didn't come into my room; she apparently thought that it was normal by now. I saw something move in the corner again. I knew this time it wasn't my cat, she was outside. I flipped on my light, but I saw nothing. I sighed a shaky breath. It was going to be fine, I hoped. I went back to sleep as soon as I turned off my light.

Sun shined through my blinds as I woke up this morning. I was soaking wet though. _Must have been night sweats_ I thought. I opened up my blinds to let the sun shine in some more. It was an amazing day, even for Treth. My jaw was slack because surprisingly, it was a good day to tan. I sighed and decided that today was the day to break out my bikini. It was one of my favorite bathing suits surprisingly. It was red with white poka dots on it. I started to put it back as soon as I got it out, but nobody was going to see me, right? I went ahead outside to put up my blanket, but I didn't have to. Mom forgot to bring the blanket from yesterday in. I went back inside, regretting ever getting my bikini. Especially making it my only bathing suit. I shut my blinds, and got dressed into the bikini. I had to do my hair up, that's a good way to tan, and so I put it into a really high bun and got my shades. Mom was already gone to the hospital so I didn't bother with eating breakfast.

I walked outside and lay down on the blanket. I put on my sunglasses, which happen to match my bikini (which I totally didn't plan). I lay there for a few minutes, and then I started to get hot. I flipped onto my belly and tanned on my back. I had my IPod with me, so I turned up some music.

"She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers dreamin bout the day when you wake up and find that what your, lookin for, has been here the whole time" I sang to myself. It was one of my favorite songs by Taylor Swift, You belong with me. I flipped over again and pulled my leg up so my foot was solid on the ground. I was still listening to my IPod when I hear this truck barrel down the street. I hear it screech to a stop and someone yells,

"Damn girl you lookin fine!" and then I hear, "Oh shut up Emmett!" Then I hear the truck start up again and go. I look up to see who it was. I already knew though. It was those new kids. I slowly got up and walked toward the house. I had tears in my eyes. "I knew I should have never bought this bikini," I mumbled to myself. "I just knew it."

**Another short chapter. But this is 2 in one day. Aren't you happy with me? Rate and Comment**

**With love,**

** Janie **


	3. Sorry

Sorry

I went up to my room and shut the door. I didn't even care today that I tripped on my way up three times. I felt awful. I didn't like the new kids now. They were mean; they didn't even try to be my friend. Not that I would want them to be now though. I changed back into my clothes that I had worn to bed last night. I had put them in the dryer, so they weren't wet anymore. Next thing I heard was a knock on my bedroom door. I was face down on my pillow crying, so I didn't care that I said "Come in" even though I had no clue who it was.

I heard someone open up my door, and then I heard a voice that wasn't anyone's I knew.

"Hey, I'm Alice and this is Emmett, he just came to say how _sorry _he was for saying that to you," the girl explained. It sounded like she was making him say he was sorry. I didn't really care though. Emmett had already ruined my day.

"I'm sorry I said that to you Nicole," said Emmett, even though I could tell he didn't really mean it. I sat up in bed. How in the world did he know my name?

I took a shaky breath and asked, "How do you know my name?" Emmett looked at Alice and grimaced. It took me a minute to realize that he didn't want to tell me.

"Well, your mom sort of came over this morning and introduced her and you to us, even though you weren't there," said Alice frowning as she looked down at the floor. Apparently she was embarrassed for me. I took my hands and rubbed my temples. I was so going to have a talk with her. I really wished she hadn't said anything to these people at this point. In fact, I wished that they had never moved to Treth.

"I guess we'll be going now," said Alice. She turned herself and Emmett around and walked down the stairs and out the door. I didn't know they had left until I saw them back in their yard with Edward. He looked up at my window and I caught him staring. When he saw that I noticed, he just turned his head away like he had just looked up there for a moment.

I accepted Emmett's apology, even though he didn't know it. The summer flew by really quickly. Before I knew it, school was starting in a week. I still hadn't gotten that present dad said that he had sent me. It had totally slipped my mind throughout the summer, but I was checking my email one day and I got another one from dad. It said,

Hey baby doll,

So sorry you present hasn't come yet! I've been trying to get it sent to you, but it's rather hard to ship. It will be there by school though.

Love,

Dad

It was hard to ship! Now I was really worried, so worried that I wanted to tell mom about this. Maybe he was getting me a puppy? No, if dad was going to get me a puppy, then he would keep it. He so has a soft spot for those little guys. My mom and I went to the shopping part of Treth, and got clothes, and supplies that I would need for high school. My first day I was so worried. I knew that each of my friends would be in at least one of my classes, but I really didn't look forward to it at all.

I wore a light pink blouse and some of my new jeans. I put my messy hair up into a bun (like I always do). I decided against it today though. I looked in the mirror, and it just didn't look right. Instead I did my hair in curls. This is what I was wearing to my first day of high school. I put some extra blush on today, just so it would seem like I wasn't as white as I really was. I slung my book bag over my shoulder, and went outside.

I almost fainted when I stepped outside. There was a red convertible sitting in the driveway. I went over to look at it, and in the windshield there was a card. On it said, "I love you Niki, Dad." This is what he got me! A car! I was impressed. Dad normally didn't do so well when it came to picking out gifts, but this was nice. I felt spoiled.

I rode to school in my new red convertible, and I looked amazing. People thought that I was a senior. That's about as amazing as it gets. I parked in a spot and people came around my car and were amazed. Then it was all downhill. Then my new neighbors drove up. They all had Porsches. I felt crushed. Even when I tried to be normal, to be cool, the neighbors had to be better. They all lined up in a row, and everyone in the whole school came to see their cars.

I rolled my eyes as I walked to class. I was the first one there. Everyone else was looking at the Porsches. I had a window seat in my first class, and I was staring straight ahead. I saw Edward look over at me and smile. He walked over to my car and said something that I couldn't hear, and then everyone was all around my car again. Edward smiled at me and winked. I must have looked confused for a second, because he sure did. Then he turned back to my car.

First was American history. I hate American history. We've already learned about it, so why learn it again. What was worse was Edward was in there with me. And he was the last one to get in the classroom. I was the only one who had a seat left. Edward was fine, and then he walked into the door. His jaw immediately tightened, and he looked over at me. I was staring out the window, or was pretending to stare out the window. Edward slowly walked over to me, and moved the seat to the very edge of the desk. The he held onto the corner of it like he depended upon it.

We didn't do much the first day in American History. We just introduced ourselves and were told what we were going to be doing this year. Unfortunately, this is how all my classes went. Edward was in every one of them too. In every class he held onto the edge of the desk. Every one of them he stayed away from me as much as he could. What had I done wrong, he seemed fine the other day, but not now. After school was out, I drove home, and to my surprise, mom was waiting out in the front yard.

"Nicole, Happy Birthday!" she yelled. I stopped in the driveway really quick. Did I hear her right, or was I going totally insane? I got out of the car and went up to her. She ran up to the doorstep and got out this big bunch of balloons. They said happy birthday on it. I rushed inside and looked at the calendar. It was September 1st. My birthday it was. I hung my head and stared at the ground. I had forgotten that it was my birthday. And of course, it was on the first day of school. I went back outside where my mom was waiting for me.

"I guess it is my birthday mom, thanks for remembering" I said, a little embarrassed that she had remembered and not myself. Mom led me inside to the couch. She went over and got me a present from behind the T.V. _I wonder why I never noticed that_ I thought. Mom set the present on my lap, looking pleased.

"I hope you like it sweetie, well you should like it," my mom said and smiled hopefully. I probably wouldn't like it, that's what normally happened when she said I should like it. I was wrong with dad though, so maybe I would be wrong with her. I slowly pulled off the wrapping paper and looked at the box. It was a shoebox. I figured that my mom got me shoes, but by the eager look on her face made me think otherwise. I opened the box, and inside was a brand new, shiny cell phone. I shrieked in joy.

"Thank you mom, thanks so much, you don't know how much this means to me!" I said over and over. I grinned and my mom smiled at me. Sadly though, mom said she just got off work to let me open my present. She had to go back. After kissing me on the cheek and telling me where to find my cake, she rushed out the door looking at her pager. I sighed, and then went to find that cake she was talking about. The cake wasn't hard to find. It was huge, 3 layers of chocolate frosting on top of white cake. I realized that I was 16, and that today was special, it was supposed to be all about me. I went up to my room and found another present. This one didn't have a card or a tag, or anything to tell me who it was from.

I opened the bag up, and inside I found a little locket. It was beautiful, pure gold chain. I put it onto myself and looked in the mirror. It was perfect. I shrugged, figuring that mom gave it to me. I went over to my desk and got on my email. I then remembered to email my dad about the gift. I said,

Hey dad thanks for the great gift. I love it, its way too perfect for me.

Niki

**Again, another short chapter. And I'm sorry. I'm trying to post a lot in a short period so that you all can not freak over the insanely short chapters. But...I'll post faster if you RATE and COMMENT. Come on, you know you want to =]**

**With love,**

** Janie **


	4. The Accident

This morning I woke up wide awake. I sat there for a minute and thought about why I felt so good this morning. I got up and walked over to my desk to get my toothbrush and saw something. There was a piece of paper on my desk and it just said, "Hey." I swallowed really loud. I didn't know who wrote this, or what they wanted from me. I was scared. I felt really sick, so just for good measures, I stayed home. Mom was gone, she always was. I remembered why I felt so good, or had felt so good. I hadn't woken up once that night screaming.

I just stared at the note that was on my desk. I stared at it for a minute, and wrote on it, "Hi, I'm Nicole, but you can call me Niki." I thought that that sounded okay. I started thinking about who could have written it. Not my mom, she doesn't come up here, and I know Say isn't that smart. Maybe it was Tom Riddle, like from those Harry Potter movies. I decided the only way to find out was to ask. I wrote down under my first message, "Are you Tom Riddle from Harry Potter?"

I got up, thinking this was silly. I was talking to some invisible person who I didn't know. Yeah, I had officially lost my mind. I ended up just wandering around the whole day. I didn't want to go outside, not with the bikini thing yesterday. I decided that today was the day I should probably start a new book. I went downstairs to the small room my mom called the library. Yeah, it wasn't a library, but it held all the books so. I picked out a classic, Pride and Prejudice, and then headed back upstairs. I sat in my newest chair, one that hung from the ceiling and was a little ball. I curled up, and started to read. It got dark really quickly.

I walked down the stairs to make myself some pizza. Of course, I'm not good at really making pizza; I just get one out of the freezer and microwave it. After I had eaten my fill of microwave pizza, I went back upstairs to get some sleep. I closed my eyes, and I suddenly felt really cold. I just pulled up the covers, and slipped into dreamland.

The next morning, I was eager to see if there was anything written on the paper. There was, and there was a lot of it too. It said, "Hello Niki, I won't tell you my name, I want to keep it secret, but no, I am not Tom Riddle, I am better than him and yet just as bad." I gasped. Better than Tom Riddle? Just as bad? Did that mean he was evil? I quickly wrote back, "1. Are you evil like Tom Riddle 2. Why won't you tell me?"

Mom called up the stairs just then. I quickly wrote down my last question. "3. Why do you only talk at night?" I ran down the stairs just then. I was already dressed, had to so that I would be able to get out of the house early. I ran to my car and jumped in. The engine revved, and then I was off to school. I heard a really good song on my radio, and I turned my radio up. I was listening to the song, and then all of a sudden, there was a car headed straight for me. I tried to swerve out of its path, but it didn't work. I was in a head on collision.

I don't remember anything but putting my hands up in front of my face. Next thing I knew, I was in a hospital bed with my mom sobbing next to me. I couldn't feel any pain, which was probably because I was jacked up on meds. Perfect. I assessed myself, checking to be sure that all of my body parts were there. Nothing major, just a few bandages around, everything. Yeah, it was bad. I picked up my arm to pat my mom, but I felt searing pain. I looked down to find an IV, and a cast around it. Maybe I wasn't as jacked up on meds as I thought.

Lucky for me I didn't have to move my arm. Mom looked up at that moment and looked awful. Her makeup was smeared and her hair, well, it was bad. We didn't say anything, we just stared at each other. She smiled a little. I was happy that she knew I wasn't dead.

"Mom, what happened?" I tried to ask, but my words were thick and my head suddenly fuzzy. Thanks pain meds. I must have looked like I was in some sort of pain, because my mom called a nurse to give me more sleeping medicine. Yippee, more sleeping pills. The nurse came in, and after giving me my meds, I slipped back into dreamland. This time when I woke up, the doctor was in the room with me.

"Haha, well hello sleepyhead," he said, joking of course. After that little joke, he went back to looking serious. Well, at least he had a sense of humor. I wanted to say something, but I felt my head become fuzzy again, so I just kept my mouth shut. "You're lucky to be here little miss, you had a pretty bad crash," he continued. Would he ever stop? I just wanted to go back to sleep. The doctor talked for about 5 more minutes, which by then I was ready to throw a pillow at him so maybe he would get the hint to shut the fuck up. But I didn't, I was too polite, and still sleepy from the meds.

All he talked about was how I should rest when I get home, take lots of fluids, and then wait a few days before I got up. Then he mentioned something about how it wouldn't be a problem to come over and check on me. I got interested at that point, because before I tried to look like I was asleep. I perked up and opened my eyes.

"Well, I do live right next door, my family and I moved into the old Johnsons house just the other day," he spoke to my mom. He didn't even realize I was awake. This was the dad to those people? They didn't look too much like each other. I decided to ask.

"Whydon'tyoulooklikeyourkids?" I asked. I just realized that the doctor was staring at me with a confused expression. I decided talking wasn't the best right now. So in that case, I asked for a pen and paper without words. This happened to be really hard to do. They finally got the hint, and brought me a dry erase board.

I wrote, "Why don't you look like your kids?" I saw the confused look fade from the doctor's face.

"They are adopted," he said, answering my question. After he said that I felt embarrassed. I should have guessed that, not asked. He must have seen me frown and blush, so he said, "its ok, people ask that a lot." That made me feel better, that I wasn't the only one that noticed. He smiled and introduced himself to me as Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He laughed when I blinked a few times trying to sort all this out.

Once I got my voice back, I said, "I think I want some more meds, I don't want to handle all this conversation!" My mom looked worried, but Dr. Carlisle just laughed. He went over to a small cart and apparently got me more medicine because I was soon too tired to remember what was going on. I woke up pretty late in the evening. On my bed was a piece of paper. I tried to remember what I needed some paper for, but I couldn't remember. I picked up the paper and gasped. It was the note that had been on my desk.

It said tonight, "Ha ha, you ask a lot of questions Niki, and I'm sorry about your accident." So this person knew about my accident? Back to the note. "No, I am not evil like Tom Riddle, but I must say, I might not be the good guy, what if I am the bad guy?" Hmm, the bad guy, I was really interested in this person now. I wanted to know what their life and all was like. Whoa, back to the note. "Next, I won't tell you because you would more than likely freak out, and last, I only talk at night because that's when I feel like talking."

Wow. I was surprised by the answers in that note. I wondered what I would write back, but how in the world did he find me here? I found a pen that conveniently was sitting beside me, and wrote, "How did you know about my accident? I don't think you are the bad guy, and I won't freak out. Why at night though?" Those seemed to cover what questions I had. I thought of something else just then. How were my mom and the doctor not going to find this note. I decided to keep it at my side until morning, then I could hide it better.

Morning came, and apparently I dozed off because the next thing I knew, I was being told I could leave the hospital. I didn't really care, I just wanted to know where that note was. I looked to my side, it wasn't there. I looked on the floor, it wasn't there either. Where had that damned note gone?

"Did you see a note beside me this morning Dr. Carlisle?" I pleaded while I was having needles and wires pulled off of me. It wasn't probably the best time to ask, but I had to know.

"A note? I didn't see one, why do you ask?" he gave me a puzzled look. I had to think fast so I wouldn't seem stupid.

"Oh, um, no reason, I, just, um," I stammered. Wow, I had never been so lost for words before. Dr. Carlisle gave me a weird look and then nodded stiffly. Yeah, he thought I was a nut job for sure. The nurse got my wheelchair for me, since I was "unstable." I was positive I was stable to walk. I took one step and fell. Stupid balance problem. Well, I had always wanted to ride in one of these things. The nurse made sure that I took the wheelchair home for awhile, just until I got my balance under control.

I felt bad when I got home. The walls were spinning, everything was. I couldn't get my wheelchair upstairs, so my mom had to carry me up. How embarrassing is that? She tucked me into bed, since I wasn't feeling my best. I saw the note that sat on my desk. It was the same one, I could tell. How did it get there though? I didn't have a chance to think about that though. I suddenly became very nauseas. I crawled to the bathroom since I couldn't walk, and threw up. My lips trembled as I turned on the sink to get some water. I didn't feel good at all. My head spun, I still felt sick, and I was throwing up. How much worse could it get? Oh yeah, and I couldn't walk. Just another cherry on the banana split.

That was a bad thought. I threw up again. Ok, no food analogies. Got it. My mom found me withering in the bathroom. She carried me to my bed and went to call Dr. Carlisle, she was really worried. He was over here really fast. I was surprised, but then I remembered he didn't live too far away. He walked into the room while I was puking into the bag my mom had put beside me. Great, one more thing he can laugh at me about. He didn't laugh though. In fact, he was fairly worried.

He checked me out, asked a few questions, and then shined the fucking light in my eyes to "check my pupils." That got me really pissed off. After that, he said I should probably not be at home, and not in the hospital either. They finally decided that I should stay in the spare bedroom at their house. I really didn't like that idea. He said that he could do everything for me that he could at the hospital from home, plus it would be easier. I was horrified.


End file.
